


Insurance Doesn't Cover You

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Civilian Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Hero Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Lance decides to make himself comfortable, watching lazily from his seat at the fight happening in front of him. This should be the fourth fight this month and honestly, he bets it's going to last less than ten minutes.“Ouch, that one had to hurt.” Lance winces in sympathy when Red slams the villain against the pavement, making a hole in the ground. Great, more traffic jam. “Stay down, dude, it’s not worth it.”But the Galra stands up and Lance is surprised. And by the way Red’s indigo eyes widen, Lance suspects he didn’t expect that neither.[Or the one where you can't boss Lance around even when you're a hero]





	Insurance Doesn't Cover You

**Author's Note:**

> so! this is based on a troop I saw on Tumblr so I was like lmao that's funny, so what was supposed to be 300 words turned into 1.5k and I was like, yeh okay why not post it so! :D
> 
> hope you enjoy!!! <3

“Stay in the car!”

Lance’s eye twitch at the command because _ excuse him? _ Who does this guy think he is to boss Lance around?

Sure,  _ okay _ , the guy might be the well-known hero in the city and he might be powerful and really  _ quzinacking  _ scary with the fire he can summon at any giving moment and the fireballs he shoots like they were tennis balls.

But still, how dare he?

Alright, Lance understands; there’s a villain attacking. Fine, that’s fair, and Red is probably just looking out for him so he doesn’t end up being a casualty after the fight is over.

But  _ still _ .

“Stay in the car, he says,” Lance mumbles grumpily as he crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back on his driver seat as he glares at the retraining figure of Red, a fireball already on each hand. “I will stay on the damn car but not because of you told me, buddy.”

That’s a lie but there’s no one to call him out on it.

Lance decides to make himself comfortable, watching lazily from his seat at the fight happening in front of him. This should be the fourth fight this month and honestly, he bets it's going to last less than ten minutes.

Again.

Lance doesn't know why the Galra keeps trying. Like, they get defeated by Red every damn time within the range of ten to fifteen minutes.

It’s entertaining, though. Lance gotta admit that.

“Ouch, that one had to hurt.” Lance winces in sympathy when Red slams the villain against the pavement, making a hole in the ground. Great, more traffic jam. “Stay down, dude, it’s not worth it.”

But the Galra stands up and Lance is surprised.

And by the way Red’s indigo eyes widen, Lance suspects he didn’t expect that neither.

“Oh shit,” Lance whispers, swallowing back the sudden lump in his throat as he sees the way the Galra’s features start to change, making him bigger until what is left behind is -

“That’s a big galra,” Lance mumbles quietly at the sight. The Galra that once had been 'small' (Read: Half tall as a streetlight) has been now replaced with a bigger one, with a bulkier armor made out of orange and red and the colors make Lance’s stomach to turn.

That’s a General.

“Oh no,” Lance breaths out horrified, heartbeat ringing in his ear as the Galra stalks closer to Red. “No, no, Red, don’t -”

Red does. He quiznaking  _ does  _ charge in and attempts to get a hit on the General. It’s a bullseye but the General doesn’t stay down long enough for Red to step back.

Lance gasps sharply when Red is grabbed by the neck and his hand reaches to his own out of instinct. He sees the way the General squeezes, the way Red kicks and punches through the pain in an attempt to escape.

The General’s next move makes Lance cry out in panic.

“No!” Lance shouts, launching himself from his seat as he sees the hero crashing hard against one of the buildings’ wall. He’s undoing his own seatbelt before he knows it. “Oh, that’s it, you -”

Lance’s words die on his lips when his door’s handle doesn’t budge. He frowns in confusion, trying a few more times before he starts growing desperate.

“Oh, you quiznacker,” Lance mumbles with a dark grimace as he resigns himself to press his face against his window. He catches from the corner of his eye the way the edges of his door seem to be melted together, giving him no escape. “Oh, you quiznacker!”

Red think he’s  _ so  _ smart, huh?

“God, he’s such an asshole,” Lance groans, smashing his forehead against his wheel. He winces when the sounds from the fight continue to echo around him, flinching every time he hears the pained groans and shouts coming from Red.

He needs to do something.

_ ‘Stay in the car.’ _ Red had shouted and it’s funny to think Lance’s currently underneath a streetlight because his brain lights up with an idea.

“Here goes nothing,” Lance mumbles quietly to himself before he brings his car to life. He knows that what he’s about to do might cost him two months of his salary with the mechanic but -

Red screams, the echo of it digging into Lance’s bones, and something inside him snap at the sight of Galra claws shoved deep into Red’s side, breaking through the black armor like it’s paper.

That does it.

“You’re going down, asshole number two,” Lance whispers darkly before he slams his foot on the accelerator.

It happens in a blink of an eye and Lance had barely pulled his face away from the airbag before the sound of glass breaking appears on his left ear.

“Lance!” Red shouts, clear panic on his voice as gloved hands push the window’s airbag in hurried moves. “Lance, answer me!”

“I’m here, geez,” Lance mumbles as he pulls himself back, leaning against the seat. He pouts at the sight of his broken window. Great, more mechanic time.

“What the quiznack, Lance,” Red whispers as soon as he catches his gaze, hair all over the place and dry blood on his cheeks. Lance smiles at him innocently.

“What? You told me to stay on the car,” he says, shrugging his shoulders weakly and wincing slightly. That’s gonna cost him tomorrow.

Red blinks at him before he grimaces. “You think you’re  _ so  _ smart.”

Oh, the irony.

“Lance McClain doesn’t stay still,” Lance mumbles quietly, gaze falling down to Red’s side, biting down his lip in worry at the open gash he sees. “Not when his boyfriend is in danger.”

Red’s scowl falls at the words, shoulders losing their tension before there’s a sigh.

“Lance,” he mumbles quietly as he pushes back his goggles and reaches out to cup his boyfriend’s cheek with a hand. It’s nice that Keith uses his clean hand instead of the bloody one, Lance appreciates the effort.

Doesn’t ease his worry but, ya know.

“The General?” Lance asks, eyes looking around him to catch a glimpse of the Galra but he stops when he feels his boyfriend stroking his cheek tenderly.

“Hey, it’s okay, he’s gone,” Keith reassurances quietly. “You’re not hurt, right?” he asks then worriedly, eyes scanning every visible part the brunet has to offer at the moment. It makes him snort.

“I should be asking you that,” Lance whispers, nuzzling his cheek against his boyfriend’s palm. “You’re so stupid, I got worried.”

“Imagine how I felt,” Keith confesses softly. “There’s a reason I jumped off the car when I saw the Galra and told you to stay inside. Something told me this wasn’t any Galra like the others.”

“Clearly,” Lance snorts humorlessly but his annoyance dims at the sight of his boyfriend’s smile. “You need to get that checked out,” he says quietly, nodding towards the wound.

“I visit Shiro’s after this, I promise,” Keith says while leaning against the door’s frame tiredly. “I can’t believe you ran over a Galra.”

“I can’t believe  _ you  _ sealed my door,” Lance mumbles, glaring at his boyfriend with no real heat. “You will pay the mechanic this time.”

Keith laughs, wincing when the action upsets his wound but his smile stays. “What am I going to do with you, McClain?”

“I don’t know but you can check ‘imprisoning inside own car’ out of the list,” Lance scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Clearly didn’t work.”

“Noted,” Keith mumbles before he shifts and leans down with a small hiss. Lance opens his mouth to stop him from moving when suddenly he feels a pair of lips on top of his head. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“I’m glad you’re  _ alive _ ,” Lance whispers quietly, returning the kiss by pressing his lips on his hero’s cheek. He pouts at the sound of the police sirens coming closer before he sighs. “Come on, get outta here already, you weirdo.”

Keith hums, nuzzling his face on top of his boyfriend’s head one last time before he steps back.

“See you at home,” he whispers quietly before he jumps back and calls for his fire.

When all the departments arrive, from the police to the firefighters and a couple of paramedics, Lance goes through the same drill he has been through since he moved to this weird city.

Yes, he is fine with all of his bones and organs intact. No, he didn’t saw it coming but he’s not surprised. Yes, he saw the whole thing. No, he doesn’t know where Red went.

By the time the sun sets behind the mountains, Lance’s exhausted and hungry. He wishes he could fool himself into thinking that Keith would have dinner ready by now but with that wound, not even his self-healing power is efficient.

Chinese takeout it is then.

And cuddles. Definitely cuddles.

“Crazy day!  Am I right, my boy?”

Lance blinks, looking up from where he had been kicking his legs on top of his car’s trunk. He smiles when his gaze meets a familiar mustached face.

“You can say that again, Officer Smythe.” Lance chuckles, nodding in thanks when the older man holds a small cup of coffee towards him.

“It’s funny how I keep seeing you near the scene of crime every time Red is involved, my boy,” Officer Smythe says, narrowing his eyes playfully. “If I didn’t know better, I would say you’re Red himself.”

Lance smiles into his cup. “Me? Blasphemy.”

Officer Smythe chuckles. “In that case, what  _ did  _ you do during the fight, my boy?” he asks suspiciously as he eyes the front of Lance’s car.

Lance shrugs with a smile.

“I stayed on my car, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
